Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical disk protection devices, and more particularly to a protective ring that is adapted to be applied on an inner perimeter of the optical disk to help prevent the optical disk from being scratched.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,025, teaches a structure for protecting the reading area of an optical disk such as a compact disk (CD). The protector includes a transparent protective film and a two-side-adhesive ring. The protective film has an outer diameter equal to or slightly smaller than the outer diameter of the compact disk, and a center hole with a diameter greater than the protruded ring of the compact disk. A two-side-adhesive ring is used to adhere the protective film to the CD. The adhesive ring is less than 0.5 mm thick, has an inner diameter equal to or slightly greater than the protruded ring of the compact disk, and has an outer diameter greater than the inner diameter thereof by 2-5 mm. The maximum diameter of the adhesive ring is therefore 20 mm. Chen also teaches an applicator device for applying the adhesive ring onto the CD so that the adhesive ring is applied to the correct portion of the CD.
Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,765, teaches a similar structure as described in Chen (""025); however, the protective film is secured in place with an annular adhesive sheet having an adhesive surface which can be adhered on the inner annular portion of the disk over a plurality of ribs of the protective sheet.
Hunter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,501, teaches a write-protect ring for attachment to an optical disk. The invention includes a system for attaching an adhesive backed write-protect ring to an optical disk with the center of the ring aligned to the center of the central hole in the disk. The write protect disk is shaped and sized to be positioned over the power calibration area of the optical disk to prevent accidental writing onto the optical disk. A write-protect assembly is formed from a multi-layer material having an adhesive backed label layer and a backing layer. The write-protect assembly includes a removable innermost area that, when removed, forms a hole having a diameter that is the same diameter as the central hole of an optical disk. The innermost area is at least partially surrounded by a ring shaped alignment area that is also removable. Finally, the alignment area is surrounded by the write-protect ring. The central area of the assembly is punched out to form a hole and the backing material is removed from at least part of the write protect area, exposing the adhesive coated surface. The assembly and an optical disk are placed onto an alignment cylinder. The alignment area of the write-protect assembly ensures that the center of the write-protect ring is aligned to the center of the hole in the disk. Finally, the disk with write-protect ring and alignment area attached is removed from the alignment cylinder and the alignment area of the write-protect assembly is removed, leaving just the write-protect ring attached to the disk. The hub of the plastic insert tray of a CD jewel case may be used for an alignment cylinder. In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the write-protect assembly is placed onto the hub first, and the design of the assembly is such that the hub helps remove the central area and the hub helps removal of the backing over the write-protect ring.
The prior art also teaches a protector similar to the present invention, only the protector is positioned on the outer perimeter of the CD. Shultz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,687, teaches a flexible protector ring that can be xe2x80x9csnappedxe2x80x9d onto the outer periphery of a disk-like recording medium, wherein the outer periphery of the recording medium fits into an annular slot on the inner surface of the protector ring, and the dimension of the protector ring in the direction normal to the plane of that medium/protector ring combination is sufficient to raise the exposed inward and downward surface of the medium far enough above a flat surface onto which the combination is placed to avoid contact with dust and dirt on the table top. The xe2x80x9cupperxe2x80x9d surface of the protector ring is provided with an annular slot or groove, and the xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d surface of the protector ring is provided with an annular tip sized to fit within that annular slot or groove of a second protector ring, whereby two or more such medium/protector ring combinations can be stacked one upon the other such that lateral movement of one relative to the other will be precluded.
Various other protectors are also shown in the prior art. Tsurushima, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,186, teaches a disk protecting cover for preventing a CD from being damaged when the disk is not in use. The cover includes a flat portion having a diameter smaller than that of a disk which is provided with a center hole and a signal reading surface portion formed on a part of the surface thereof extending around the center hole, and an engaging portion projecting from a central part of the flat portion and adapted to be inserted into the center hole of the disk to engage with the same. The flat portion covers the signal reading surface portion of the disk when the engaging portion is inserted into the center hole of the disk to engage with the same. The disk protecting cover is attached to the disk to be detachable therefrom and can reliably protect the signal reading surface portion of the disk against damage.
Gallant, U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,934, teaches a display device having masking disks having a transparent area for viewing printed matter on a compact disk. A protective layer includes a bushing extending through a central hole of the compact disk so that each masking disk and substrate disk are rotatably mounted relative to each other. The bushing cooperates with a securing disk to maintain the masking disks and substrate disk together. The securing disk includes means for mounting the display device on a substrate independent of the display device.
Various references teach a compact disk protector that includes a sheet of material that is adhesively attached to cover the CD, including the following: Merrick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,437, Lowe, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,069, Burroughs (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,240,061 and 6,144,632), and Chirchi, WO 95/12881.
The prior art teaches various protective rings that are adhered to the underside of an optical disk. However, the prior art does not teach a protective ring having inner and outer diameters and the thickness of the present invention. The precise inner and outer diameters of the protective ring are critical to the proper function of the optical disk, and the prior art does not teach a protective ring with the properties described below. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides an optical disk protection system for protecting an optical disk. The optical disk protection system includes an annular protective ring that has a contact surface, an outer surface opposing the contact surface, an inner perimeter, and an outer perimeter. The annular protective ring is adapted to fit on the optical disk such that it functions to protect the optical disk from damage without interfering with the operation of the optical disk. The optical disk protection system preferably further includes an applicator having an applicator engagement ring and an applicator perimeter. The applicator engagement ring is located concentrically within the applicator perimeter and adapted to frictionally engage the central aperture of the optical disk. The applicator perimeter is shaped to frictionally engage the inner perimeter of the annular protective ring, such that when the applicator engagement ring of the applicator is engaged with the central aperture of the optical disk, the annular protective ring is held adjacent the optical disk and correctly positioned for being adhesively mounted upon the optical disk.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an optical disk protection system having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide an annular protective ring that is adapted to fit on the optical disk such that it functions to protect the optical disk from damage without interfering with the operation of the optical disk.
A further objective is to provide an applicator that enables a user to easily mount the annular protective ring in its correct position on the optical disk.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.